Enter GoOn Navy, GekiPink and Bouken Green
by Mystic-Warrior7
Summary: What happend when three new rangers step in while the Go-Ongers fight the Psycho Rangers? Will the Go-Ongers accpet the help of Go-On Navy along with GekiPink and Bouken Green?


**Enter Go-On Navy, GekiPink and Bouken Green**

It was a normal day for the Go-Ongers. Saki comb her hair, Renn was cooking, Gunpei was trying ignore Hanto and Hanto was bugging him. But before Gunpei was about to attack Hanto, news came on just as the Wings came over.

"And everyone's favorite family is here. The Warriors are in Tokyo." The guy said as they all look at the screen, but the Wings. They show the family of 7. First the partents who were Kelly and Jafar, then their oldest daughter name Ako and her sister Yoko. Then there was the first son name Luke and their youngest Louis.

"Man. It must be nice to rich like them." Hanto said as he look at them all. Hiroto just rolled his eyes.

"They're here for another party!" He said as they all look at him.

"Ani. You know that isn't true." Miu said to her brother.

"Then what are they here for?" Gunpei ask.

"Kelly and Jafar are here for an event while their kids do something. We really don't know." Miu said.

"You've met them before, havn' you." Renn said as they nodded.

"YOU DID!" Hanto, Sosuke and Gunpei said at the same time and they nodded. But then, Sosuke notice that Ako was looking serious and looking around. What was her problem? Miu notice Sosuke looking at her.

"Sosuke?" She said as he snap out of his thoughts.

"WHAT!" He said as she giggle.

"Are you alright?" She ask as he nodded.

"Hai." He said as Bomper came out.

"Everyone! These unknown figures attacking the city!" Bomper said as they all look at each other and got their Go-Phones, Shift Changer and Wing Triggers out.

"CHANGE SOUL! SET! LET'S GO ON!...'MET ON!" They all shouted and ran to where they were. But little did they know, these figures were meant for only three people. When they arrived, they saw the unknown figures. They didn't look like the Gaiarc created them, but they had their sign.

"Who are you all?" Sosuke ask as they turn.

"We're the Psycho Rangers!" Psycho Red said as they shot at them.

"The who?" Hanto ask as they grabbed their weapons.

"Bad chose." Psycho Yellow said as they all ran towards them and kick them all. Sosuke was the first one to jump up, get his Road Sabre and run toward Psycho Red who had his sword out ready too. They all did the same. Renn ran toward Psycho Blue, Saki to Psycho Yellow, Gunpei to Psycho Black and Miu went toward Psycho Pink. But there wasn't a Psycho Green, Gold or Sliver till they all got shot by them.

"About time!" Pyscho Yellow said as she kick Saki.

"Well sorry! We ran into some bastards! Psycho Red, they're BACK!" Psycho Sliver said as he stop fighting Sosuke and mad a fist.

"That girl. SHE'S MY WHEN I SEE HER!" He said as he turn back to Sosuke and went on fighting him. Psycho Sliver ran toward Psycho Pink with Miu, Hanto fought Psycho Green and Hiroto fought Psycho Gold.

"Who are you talking about?" Sosuke ask as he block a hit from him.

"An old friend that destroy us almost 10 ten years ago." He said as he kick him.

"Mina! Combed AGH!" Sosuke said as Psycho Red punch him so hard, he went fly into someone else. He look up and saw a navy Psycho Ranger.

"Psycho Navy! You made it! But...how?" Psycho Red ask as Psycho Navy grabbed Sosuke and throw him into a wall.

"I want to warn you, they're coming AGH!" She said as someone shot her. They all shot again when someone shot Psycho Pink and Green. Where were the shots coming from? They all then heard footsteps coming from behind them. They all turn and the Psycho Rangers made fists and growled while the Go-Ongers gasp. Walking toward them, were three different rangers in different ranger color suits and design. One was a Green Boukenger, the other one was a Pink Gekiranger and the last one was on of the, a Navy Go-Onger. But she was warring the Go-On Wing's suit

"You!" Pyscho Red said coldly to the Navy Go-On Wing who nodded.

"What the!" Hiroto said as Miu stop him as they all got ready to fight. Navy nodded to them and they nodded.

"The Hyper Adventure! Bouken Green!"

"The flexible movemeant of a Steady Dancer. Steady Movemeant! Gekipink!"

"Demon of Speed! Go-On Navy" They all said their roll calls and got ready to fight. They Psycho Rangers ran toward them and so did they. But little did the Psychos know, they were really behind them.

"TARGET LOCK! FIRE!" All they Go-Ongers look up and saw the real figures shot the Psycho Rangers with their weapons. All the Psycho Rangers turn and saw three lights hit them. But Psycho Red got away and watch as the three rangers high five each other.

'I will get you Luna!' He thought as he return to the Gaiarc. He bow to his leaders.

"Masters, I was the only one who got out before the others were destroy." He said as Yogostein walk toward and hit him.

"I do not accpet failer, Pyscho Red!" He said as he nodded.

"I understand, Yogostein." He said as he grabbed him by his neck.

"You have better!" He said as he throw him down.

"Don't worry master, I shall." He said as he laugh.

* * *

Well that's the end to chapter one :D I brought back the Psycho Rangers cause they so rock as villains :)


End file.
